stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
Broseph-Lo relationship
This article is about the friendship between Lo and Broseph. vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h57m36s64.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h57m42s118.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h57m47s177.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h57m59s23.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-12-17h09m18s139.jpg|They look sweet together :) S2 E7 Reef and Lo quickly leave the building, Reef tells Broseph lesson's over.png S1 E8 Lo asks Kai "So who unloads all the boards?".png S1 E8 Emma and Broseph see the surfboards. Broseph says "So beautiful".png Baumer tells Reef hope you like prison food cause you're going away fro a long time.png S1 E14 Broseph says "Plenty of time. Bummer won't be back until tomorrow".png S1 E14 Reef, Broseph, Lo and Fins reaction to Johnny hugging Emma for some time.png S1 E14 Broseph signals for them to be quiet.png S1 E15 Broseph asks Lo "The famous surfer?".png S1 E15 Broseph tells Lo "Fin and Emma had the idea, Johnny hacked the site, but I did the voice".png S1 E15 Lo tells Broseph " Who did that?".png S1 E15 Broseph tells Lo "Lo, check it out".png S1 E16 Reef tells Fin "What!".png S1 E16 Fin punches Reef for being inconsiderate.png S1 E16 Reef says "Cos if they're in the lost and found for 30 days, they're fair game".png S1 E16 Reef says "True that. So what happened to their boards?".png S1 E16 Lo says "Heavy? Try heartbreakingly sad".png S1 E16 Reef looks scared.png S1 E16 Lo tells Bummer "Spill! Dish! Give it up!".png S1 E16 Lo asks Bummer "How come we don't use that room?".png S1 E16 Fin tells Reef "Every ghostly encounter has some rational explanation".png S1 E16 Fin tells Reef "Anyway, there's no such thing as ghosts".png S1 E16 Reef says "Oh, yeah. Hey, Chester".png S1 E16 Chester tells Reef "What's your problem, cream puff?".png S1 E16 Fin tells Reef "That's just an old man, doofus. And didn't you teach him surfing?".png S1 E16 Fin and Reef play with the Frisbee. Reef asks Broseph "Broseph, what's the hold-up?".png S1 E16 Reef tells Fin "What!".png S1 E16 they stare at the ghost.png S1 E16 Fin says "I told you, there's no such thing as ghosts".png S1 E16 Fin says "OK, stop it!".png S1 E16 The lights flicker again, Reef hides behind Fin.png S1 E16 They hear some disturbing sound.png S1 E16 Broseph starts to laugh, he says "Total ghostly punking!".png S1 E16 Fin says "He's choking! Broseph!".png S1 E16 Broseph tells Reef "Nah, that was my gut. I'm starving".png S1 E16 Broseph tells them "OK, now ask Shelley if he knows where we can score some grindage".png S1 E16 Broseph, Lo and Reef play the Ouija game on Lo's phone.png S1 E16 Lo and Broseph close the doors before the ghost gets in.png S1 E16 Reef carries Fin away from the ghost 2.png S1 E16 Fin says "It's some kind of trick or a figment of the imagination".png S1 E16 Reef, Fin and Lo wait for Broseph to open the door.png S1 E16 Reef tells Fin "What? It was the ghost".png S1 E16 Fin tells Reef "Move hand now".png S1 E16 Fin feels something.png S1 E16 Reef asks "What now?", Broseph tells him "Now we wait till morning, dudes".png S1 E16 Lo says "I do that in my room when Daddy won't raise my credit limit".png S1 E16 Broseph says "Dude, the door!", Lo says "Jam that chair under the doorknob".png Category:Grom relationships Category:Friendships